


A Bet was a Bet

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel and Buffy play a game.





	A Bet was a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Bet was a Bet  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 196  
>  **Summary:** Angel and Buffy play a game.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "Even with my eyes closed" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

“Buffy.” Her name fell from his lips in a whisper as he kneeled down to see her.

“How did you know where I was?” Buffy huffed as she poked her head out from her hiding place. “Let me guess, Willow told you.”

Angel shook his head as he sat down beside her. “I don’t need anyone to tell me where you’re at. You could never hide from me, at least not for long.” His voice was husky as he added, “I could find you even with my eyes closed.”

“Handy trick.” Buffy muttered beneath her breath.

“I told you but you insisted on playing.” Angel ran his thumb across her cheek in a gentle caress. “You’re not going to be a sore loser are you?” 

A loud sigh escaped her. Angel had won this round even though Buffy couldn’t help but think his vampire senses could almost be considered cheating. “No.”

“Good.” Angel smothered a grin as he stood up and helped pull her to her feet. He knew what she was thinking it was written plainly on her face but a bet was a bet. And he had every intention of collecting. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
